My Dear
by alunarselectedreader
Summary: What if Aspen was the Prince? America is heartbroken when she is Selected for Prince Aspen's Selection. Maxon hates himself for letting her go and vows to get her back. Will he find a way to be with her again? Will America have to choose between Maxon and Aspen? What will each of them have to give to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is just a new story idea that I have. I won't say much right now but I hope you like it.**

Aspen POV:

I'm supposed to meet the girls today. All 35 of them. 35 girls. I think my sisters are more excited. I fidget a little in my seat. The first one is going to come through that door. And my life will change. The minute that high heeled foot crosses the threshold.

A knock on the door. I take a deep breath. The beginning of my life. I stand. A girl walks through the door. She is almost my height, grinning like a vixen. I wrack my brain for her name but come up empty. I must've forgotten to read all of the forms.

She bows, "Good evening, Your Majesty." I nod my head like a perfect gentlemen and gesture for her to sit down. We sit. I want to get up, walk around, do something. But that wouldn't be Princely now, would it?

" Good evening, Lady…"

"Celeste." Oh, the model. Her photo had been nice. She leaned closer to me, putting her hand on my knee. I cleared my throat a blush rising in my cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

America POV:

I don't want to be here. But I don't want to be at home. I can still remember his chocolate brown eyes. I hate myself for putting my letter in this stupid lottery. I hate myself for leaving. I want to run back home, beg him to forget everything I said. Beg him to take me back. But I can't go back now.

A guard calls my name. I look up from my gloved hands. Stand. I can feel the eyes of the other competitors on my back. I am the only Five. The lowest caste here. I follow the guard into the room. Prince Aspen is waiting there. For me. A potential wife. I hate it. I want to cry.

My I don't I stick my chin up and bow. " Hello, Prince Aspen." He smiled.

" America Singer?" I nodded, surprised that he had remembered her.

"How has your time been in the castle been."

"Truthfully, Your Majesty, I did not come here to win." The Prince looked at me thoughtfully.

"Did you love someone." I looked up surprised at the Prince's forwardness. I blushed a little.

"I did. We broke up after I got Selected." The Prince frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I assured him, smiling slightly. "I just hope we can be friends." The Prince nodded, his black hair flopping a bit. His green eyes really were beautiful. Not like his. His. Maxon. I shook my head slightly.

"Friends," the Prince extended his hand. I took it.

"Friends."

Maxon POV:

I missed her. I needed her back. My America. Why had I let her go? Because she would be in the Selection. Because she belonged to the Prince. A One. Because I was angry at her for applying to it. For not believing in us. Though I knew my father wouldn't allow it. He hated her.

But I wanted to fight for it. Why did she not want too? But I would still fight for her. I pull my bag over my shoulders, shrugging off the pain. The fresh marks on my back had not been part of the plan.

My father had brought a 'potential suitor' for me only hours after America left. He had never liked her. It was odd, he had always wanted to marry into a higher caste. But he hadn't been able to do much. None of his punishments had stopped me from seeing her. I hadn't told her about them either. I didn't want to burden her. Or show her the truth. That maybe I was as weak as my father said.

Moving quietly, I slipped out the door, closing it gently behind me. I had left a note for my mother, apologizing for leaving in such haste. But promising that I would bring money. Money and a new caste. Even father would approve of this. Even if he is drunk all the time now. Mother needs her medicine. And we need money. And I need to see her. One last time.

Scrounging for the few coins that I had I hailed a car. Asking to go to the City Hall. The driver nodded taking the money. I was sure he was driving a bit over the limit. But I didn't mind. I ran my hands along the seams of the car. I have never been in one.

I thank him before rushing into the Hall. A group of men are already boarding a fancy car. I run towards the palace official by the door.

" Please sir, I want to be a guard," I beg slightly breathless. The officiant looks at me scornfully. He looks me over.

" No." He slips into the car. I stand there dumbfounded as the car starts. No. I need this. I need her. I need the money. The car starts to move away from the hall. No. I'm not letting her slip away again.

And I'm running. Chasing the car yelling like a maniac. My voice is growing hoarse and my back is burning. Pain so bad it almost blinds me. Suddenly the car stops. I jog, stopping beside the car, catching my breath.

A door opens. I straighten my back, taking deep breaths and wishing the pain to go away. The officiant stomps up to me. He is shorter than me yet I'm intimidated by him.

He watches me carefully. " What is your name?"

" Maxon, sir."

" What caste?"

I hesitate. " Six, sir." He grins suddenly.

" I am General Hawkins. Welcome to the team, son," he claps me on the back. I wince. Luckily, he doesn't see. And I'm too happy to worry about it any longer.

The General turns and gestures for me to sit in the car. I follow, a bit too happy. Happier than most of the guys in the car. But they don't have anyone waiting for them. Or a hope to see someone.

I'm going to see her again. America. My dear.

America POV:

I stare up at the ceiling of my room. It's twice as big as my room at home. My bed is five times bigger than the one at home. But I can't seem to care. I can't seem to sleep.

I feel like I am suffocating. Every time I close my eyes I see his eyes. I see his smile. And I hate that I'm here. But he broke up with me. I told him I would tell the Prince I didn't love him. But he didn't believe me. Stupid crap about being a Six. I didn't care if I was an Eight. I wanted him. Maxon.

Suddenly the room was closing in on me. Smaller and smaller. I took a deep breath, but no air filled my lungs. I was suffocating. I threw away the covers.

Charging out the door my bare feet smacked against cold tile. I needed to get out. Out. Out. Out.

The world was closing in on her. Maxon. Her heart was breaking all over again. She couldn't breathe.

Aspen POV:

He couldn't sleep. He could swear he could hear the breaths of the 35 girls in his home. A few of them had already peaked his interest. He paced the castle. Something he always did when he his nerves were up.

Suddenly yells echoed down the hall. He raced towards it. He saw a red-haired girl trying to push past the guards, begging for them to let her go. America, that was her name.

"Guards," the all turned towards me, the guards surprised, and America a little relieved. " Let her through." The guards immediately moved out fo the way and she rushed into the gardens. I followed her, telling the guards to go back to their posts.

America was sitting beside a bench, Her knees drawn into her chest, her red hair spread around her like flames. She really was beautiful. Not hot like some of the girls but a fiery, natural beauty. It astounded him.

He sat next to her, placing a hand on her back. He wasn't a stranger to this. When his sisters' were upset he always comforted them. It was his duty after all. Slowly, her breaths evened and she looked up at him.

" Thank you, Your Highness," she whispered.

"Call me Aspen. And what are friends for?" She smiled.

"Thank you...Aspen," she stood slowly, sitting next to me.

"What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking,"I watched her questioningly. The moonlighting her beautiful face.

"I just felt trapped. Like I was in a cage," she answered quietly. I nodded.

"Well, you must admit. It is a very beautiful cage."

"I know. I should go to sleep. Thank you again, Aspen," she stood. I nodded standing up beside her, smiling. I liked her already.

"I will tell the guards you can come and go in the gardens and you please." I should compliment her. Girls always liked that. She started to turn away. I wanted to impress her. Protect her. "Oh and America." She turned, her red hair flying in the breeze. "You look beautiful when you smile."

 **How was it? I know the timeline isn't exact but I don't want it to be the same story. I also used a few lines from the Selection. Which BTW is owned by Kiera Cass (not me). Well, please REVIEW if you liked it. I'll try to post as soon as possible if I get a lot of feedback. Also, I don't want to spoil anything but this is a Maxamerica fanfic. *wink* *wink* Hope I didn't give away the ending. I love you all!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know its been a long time since I've updated any of my stories but here it is. Chapter 2 of My Dear. I will try to finish up my other stories as well soon! Review or PM if you want a specific story updated first.**

* * *

America POV:

Two days later a maid came to my room with a note. I knew what was in it. Or maybe I hoped. No, he was only my friend. My heart belonged to another. No matter how I tried to deny it. Even if he hated me. Even if I hated myself for letting my mother put my name in.

 _Lady America,_

 _I hope you can join me for a walk in the woods. There is something I wish to show you._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Prince Aspen_

I smiled at the note. I needed time away from this cage. I needed to talk to others. A walk in the woods sounded perfect.

Maxon POV:

I couldn't stop moving. I was anxious to see her. I had already gotten my first paycheck. Nothing had ever made me feel so good as mailing that letter. I only hoped that father loved Mother enough to buy her the medicine. I hope he loved her more than the alcohol he would likely squander his share on.

I hadn't been able to hide my cuts the entire time. Every soldier needed to be inspected before entering palace grounds. The doctor had taken one look at my back and begun asking questions. In fear he would think that I had gotten them as a result of stealing, I told him the truth. He promised not to tell.

But promises are as easily broken as the heart.

I shared the room with another Officer, Officer Preston. He had previously been a four. He had a head full of orange hair that was always perfectly gelled. Unlike my hair, which was a mess. I hadn't ever been able to afford gel.

I felt an arm on my shoulder. I groaned, rolling over.

" Rise and shine, Max," Preston's voice broke through my dream. I gripped the pillow behind me and brought it over my head, slamming it into his stupid dream ruining face. He grunted, shuffling back a bit. " Hey man." I slid out of bed. "Not cool."

I apologized, rubbing my eyes. " What time is it?"

" Six."

"Damn it," I cursed scurrying into the bathroom. Pulling on my uniform and sliding my gun into its place at my waist. When I came out Preston was gone. He wasn't gonna risk being late. Again. Because of me.

I ran as fast as I could towards the training room, my chest rising and falling at a fast pace. I skidded into my line, right as the General began roll call. He looked at me, my hair a wild mess. I was breathing hard.

" Sir Maxon," his eyes bore into me.

" Yessir," I saluted quickly. He nodded and passed on. As he reached the end of the line he turned, his hands clasped behind his back, his posture straight and authoritative. He was the only man I had ever been afraid of, except for my father. Except the General actually cared about us.

"Right Boys, 20 mile warmup. Let's go!" I groaned internally, glancing at the annoyed faces of the soldiers around me.

Or maybe he didn't care. Maybe he wanted to kill us with 20 mile runs.

America POV:

I met Aspen in the garden. He was dressed sharply, holding a single rose and smiling. It made me smile too. I curtsied. He bowed his head and then handed me the rose. We walked forward, silent for a while.

" How are you liking the palace. Still a cage?"

"A little. A nice cage though."

" I wanted to show you something, you don't mind going into the forest do you?"

I smiled giddily, "Never." Then he ran, gripping her hand. I shrieked and followed joyfully, glad I hadn't worn the heels Anne wanted me to wear. We ran, leaves crunching under our feet, our laughter echoing through the forest.

Suddenly, we slowed and I immediately missed the freedom that I had felt only minutes before. I looked around, we weren't too far from the palace, but the place didn't seem to special.

I looked around confused. Aspen laughed, and I turned to him annoyed.

" We have trees in Carolina too, Your Majesty."

He shook his head," Aspen." He pointed up into the thick foliage. And among the leaves was a small hut shaped building. A treehouse. Aspen gestured for me to follow and then headed towards the trunk.

It was only once I had reached it did I see the small handholds leading all the way up. I began to climb, slipping a couple times. With a huff I pulled myself to the top, Aspen was sitting there already, a picnic laid out before him. The window behind him opened into the forest.

It was beautiful.

"Aspen…"

"Do you like it?"

" I love it."

Aspen POV:

My first date couldn't have gone better. America was wonderful. Childish and willful. She made me laugh the entire time. Of course, I knew that there were still 34 girls but I couldn't imagine living out a life with her.

With kids and the crown. Being able to protect her. It was easily imaginable. I led her through the gardens, smiling to myself. I turned, reaching down to is her hand before letting go of it. My hand felt cold without her touch.

" I must go to a meeting. Will you be alright by yourself?" I wondered if she still loved the man she had left behind. Could she love me? She nodded.

" I think I'm going to stay out here for a while." I nodded.

" That would be fine." She smiled one last time in goodbye and then I turned. She really was perfect. That man was a fool to hurt her.

America POV:

I sat down at a nearby bench admiring the beauty of the flowers. The Prince really was kind, and as handsome as everyone said. He was a kind friend. I could never imagine loving him. Being a Queen. With a _crown_.

I picked out one of the peonies, smelling it delicately. Maybe I would press it and bring it to May. One of the perks of the palace. Along with the tarts. Those were to die for. If nothing else, I would stay for the strawberry tarts.

Suddenly, I felt hands on her shoulder.

Rebel!

With a yell I whirled around, connecting my knee with the stranger's thigh. I turned to see a groaning man, kneeling on the bench. My eyes widened as they took in the blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Maxon?"

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? REVIEWWWW! If you want to of course. I will try to update more often now that everything is calming down and we have a break soon. Love all of you!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


End file.
